When You Least Expect it
by fma.lady.Mars
Summary: Envy has caused a new problem in London, England and now with Alphonse and Allen missing, it's up to Edward and Heidrich to find the two and help Lavi Bookman Jr. find his doppelganger who had been harassing and almost killing his friends in the Order. Yaoi. Spoilers are included in both the manga and anime
1. Missing

**For those of you who have seen that this story hasn't been updated AT ALL, please note that I am a procrastinator and I get bored easily, I hope that you can stick with me long enough to read this story :), thank you and enjoy.**

**Warning, this will contain spoilers for both animes, sex, yaoi, abuse and cussing; The story takes place after Edward and Alphonse come to Germany, Alfons Heiderich is alive still ( it will be explained how); Allen hasn't found out yet about Neah or the other Noah stuff; Kanda hasn't found out about 'that person' and Lavi isn't gone yet. Enjoy**

Ch. 1 Missing

"Alphonse! Please, hurry!" Allen yelled, his black uniform completely torn apart, he was running as fast as he could in order to save his best friends life.

"Allen san! Just keep going or you'll never reach Lavi or brother in time! GO!" Alphonse exclaimed, holding onto his red jacket tightly in order to cover his semi naked body from the air. Allen hesitated, he didn't want to lose his new friend but then again he didn't want to lose Lavi and Edward too.

"Damn it" Allen yelled aloud, running once again. Alphonse looked after Allen, then opened his jacket to show the deep bloody wound that he had received when fighting against Envy, but he covered it again and closed his eyes tightly with a deep sigh of pain.

"... Allen, please hurry... Brother...!"

Berlin Germany, two months ago~

"Hey brother, have you ever heard of something known as a akuma?" Alphonse Elric asked as he looked up from his book, Edwards was buried in his desk with all of his stacks of paper and blueprints that he and Heidrich had made together.

Edward looked up with a confused look on his face "Is that Chinese or something?" Alphonse rolled his eyes and looked back as his book.

"No"

"Oh, then i haven't" Edward replied with a focused expression "why?"

" I've been looking at this book recently and have seen the word 'akuma' pop up here and there" the small honey haired brother said " just wanted to know if you have heard of it or not"

"Akuma..." Edward repeated

"You mean demon?" another voice had asked, the two brothers looked at the new adopted brother that they had received once Ed and Al had entered the world with no alchemy. After the entire incident with Ekart and the gate way, they had managed to help Alfons Heiderich and took him in as they're own brother.

"You know what it means?" the youngest brother asked, surprised that Alfons even knew about the word.

"Well, yeah, of course! People all over town are terrified of the akuman, especially now that the akuma have evolved even more now" Heidrich continued, giving each of the brothers a cup of hot tea "but here in Germany, people aren't really afraid of them anymore. Their mainly in London now"

Edward had stopped working now, interested in these so called 'akuma' "What else do you know about them?" Alphonse asked.

"There are these other people who fight the akuma and destroy them for good. Their heros really, they are exorcists"

Edward and Alphonse exchanged a look with each other, akuma in London? People known as exorcists? This was completely knew to them, even though they have been living in Berlin Germany for about two years now (Edward is 20; Heidrich is 19; Alphonse is 15)

"You guys have really never heard of them before?" they both shook they're heads, Heidrich wondered and then thought again about how they weren't from this world at all.

With that the tall blonde haired, blue eyed German went into the kitchen to put away the milk when he noticed that there was a recent picture on the side. There was a small boy with what looked like blonde hair and a single scar over his left eye.

_MISSING:_

_Name: Allen Walker_

_Age: 15_

_Height: 5'6_

_Last Seen: Berlin, Germany on Jan. 12 at 2:32 a.m._

Alfons examined the carton for a minute, seeing that it was dated only a week ago, then went into the living room where the brother had gone back to what they were originally doing.

"Guys" Heidrich had said aloud, the brothers looked up "this is the most famous exorcist out there... He's missing" Alfons held the milk carton out for the brothers to see.

Black Order; two months and seven days ago

"... Allen Walker, huh? He sounds interesting" a smooth homonculi had exclaimed to the two others.

"He's just a boy, however he does have that handsome look to him"

"He looks tasty~"

"Well too bad, you can't have him!" the homonculi had patted the fat, bald man under him, "he's my pry"

"Besides Gluttony, we need him alive so that Father can examine him a little while longer" the tall, slender and gorgeous women had said while throwing her hair back " plus, we never know what we might use him for... You have this handled, don't you Envy?"

Envy smirked wickedly, and stood up straight looking at the tall building that was thousands of feet high "Why would I not. Besides," He continued " maybe I can have a little... 'Fun' with him"

Allen Walker shivered slightly at a weird chill had come to him

" You okay squirt?" a mischievous Lavi Bookman asked, slurping his ramen

"I'm fine... Don't call me a squirt!" Allen yelled, "I just got a weird chill is all"

Allen placed his 32nd plate of food on the other pile down and got up, Lenalee and Lavi looked up and watched Allen walk away

"Allen? Where you going?" Lenalee asked, worried, like usual.

"I'm full, I think I'm going to go take a shower or something" Allen said waving to his two good friends, Lenalee sat down again with a smile, no longer worried. Lavi, however, still looked after Allen, making sure Lenalee wasn't watching him and mouthed the words:

'I love you'

Allen caught this and smiled at his dear lover, mouthing back 'I love you too'.

As Allen walked back to his room he had continued thinking about that weird chill down his spin had increased. he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. He wished that Lavi was by his side as he went to his room.

But suddenly, there was a scuffle.

Allen whipped around really fast and looked around, activating his, he searched the entire hall way but found nothing. He had figured it was a mouse or someone entering their room... Yeah, that was it.  
He sighed and continued walking, but as he continued he felt something continue following him. Constantly looking behind him, not deactivating his eye. His heart raced and his mind was hurting, wondering what it might be that was following him. Allen began to move faster, scared that someone might be stocking him.

'Lavi... Lavi I'm scared... Lavi!'

A large hand had reached out to his shoulder, and Allen immediately screamed turning around quickly, falling to the floor. Vulnerable.

"Allen! W-What's wrong!?" a familiar red head had put his arms up to reveal it was only him

Allen panted hard, small droplets of sweat dropped but then he calmly sighed and placed his hand on his heart.

"You scared the living daylight out of me, Lavi!" the white haired boy yelled, Lavi just smiled widely though and apologized.

"I got worried and started looking for you... Apparently I scared you more than I thought huh?" Lavi said, holding his hand out to Allen

"You scared me a lot!" Allen took the hand and stood up "I thought you were some sort of stocker or something"

"Sorry, you going to the shower?" Lavi asked

"No, I decided just to go to bed... Maybe you could join me" Allen said, blushing lightly. Lavi smiled at him, reached his arms out and hugged his lover lightly. Allen reached his arms around him as well, closing his eyes lightly

"Sounds like a plan, pip-squeak" Allen opened his eyes quickly soon after, breathing in and out the pine wood and dirt instead of ramen and lavander

"... Let's go then" Allen said pulling away, leading Lavi by the hand. Lavi grinned, in a lustful way.

To be continued...

**Please R/R, sorry again for those people who looked forward to this story. But i'm here now! Hopefully you can handle me while I do this story! Thanks again! :D**


	2. Kidnapped

Ch. 2 Kidnapped

Berlin, Germany; Two months~

The three brothers wondered the streets of Berlin quietly, watching the people walk past them, looking through the windows of the dozens of different shops in the city. One thing that the three of them noticed was that every person that they pasted whispered and murmured the news about the missing exorcist known as Allen Walker, the savior of so many towns and countries.

"I heard he was killed" some said

"He was cursed, I wouldn't doubt it if he was killed" others said

"No, someone as strong as him wouldn't be killed... Let alone kidnapped" most said

Alphonse and Heidrich became more and more suspicious of who this person really was. Alfons had only heard stories and Ed and Al had only just recently heard about him. The two 'twins' exchanged a look that proved that it wasn't just them thinking about that poor boy.

Alphonse thought of how this person who had kidnapped Allen Walker might strict again to anyone, while Alfons thought of how the smaller Elric could be next. This was on his mind the most more than anything else.

"Edward," Heidrich asked aloud.

"Hmm?" Edward replied, examining a coat through a window

"... I was thinking-"

"AHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP!" Came a loud shout, just to the right of the three brothers. they all looked at each other and then ran over to where the shouting came from.

"What happened?!" Edward yelled to the person who was yelling.

"My son! He was taken by a monster!" a women had yelled crying heavily, Edward and Alphonse looked after the so called 'monster'. It was the size of a house, this grey ball that had guns at all sides of it.

"That's it" Heidrich said quietly "That's the akuma that I had told you about"

Exchanging one last look with one another, Al and Ed rushed over to the akuma and began to get it's attention away from the crowd of people on the streets.

"Over here!" Edward yelled towards it, he gots it's attention but only to find that it was about to kill him. And one other thing as well... Edward didn't have alchemy any longer.

"... Shit..." Turning away from the beast, Edward ran as fast as he could away from the monster screaming slightly and panicking as well.

' Think Ed! What can I do to stop this thing!?' Ed thought to himself only to find that he couldn't really do anything to help the people in the town or himself.

"Brother!" Al yelled after him, 'crap, what should I do! If only I had my old body back I could help!' Alphonse closed his eyes and began to think of ways to help his elder brother. His only family (besides his non blood related brother Alfons Heidrich which he still called Heidrich) was about to be killed.

'Power... If only I had some sort of power to help him!' and at that moment, a bright shimmering light had appeared in the sky. It was neon green and was going straight towards Al.

"What is that?" Alphonse wondered, and at that moment. It hit him... Literally ^_^;

"AL!" Edward yelled out to his younger brother. Al fell over onto the floor, with the bright light attached to his chest like an octipus clinging onto it's prey. Alphonse fell unconscious and saw nothing but darkness for a moment.

'it feels weird' Alphonse thought to himself 'what's happening?'

coldness surrounded him, darkness surrounded him... Nothing surrounded him.

'what's happening to me? Brother... Heidrich... Somebody...'

_stay calm... This is your true light_

'Huh? My true light?'

_yes... This is your real hidden power... The one that has been baron for a long time... Your innocence..._

_'_Power?... Will it help me fight?'

_yes... _

'Will it help my brothers?'

_yes..._

'... Then let me harness it... Let me harness'

"Innocence..." Alphonse said aloud, Heidrich looking over him concerned and confused "... Activate"

Alphonse shot up into the air and flung himself backwards towards the sky, the same way wrath did when he was fighting gluttoney. Then landed gracfully on his feet, staring up at the akuma that was still trying to kill his brother, he whistled. The akuma looked at him so did Edward and the rest of the people who saw him.

"... Al?" Edward said quietly, Alphonse had a spear in the shape of a firey blade with a sharp curved blade that looked like a syth, it was midnight black and at the hilt was blue flames that looked like a tail and a butterfly wing combine.  
His entire left arm was covered in an armor like fasion but more sleek and dark, like Edwards arm, but less bulky

"... Akuma... Please don't make my brother run around any more!" Alphonse said with a smile

Black Order; Two months and seven days ago~

Allen had lead Lavi to his room, closed the door softly and locked it.

'Should I really do this?' Allen thought to himself

"Neh, moyashi! What's wrong? You nervous?" Lavi asked pouncing on the smaller males back

"Huh? Oh, no of course not! Just debating whether or not to lock the door is all" Allen had lied, he knew there was something off about the way Lavi had been acting earlier in the hall. And that scent, it wasn't Lavi's scent at all.  
He knew what his lovers scent smelled like and he was positive it wasn't that.

"Of course lock the door, we wouldn't want anyone interrupting our session, now would we?" Lavi asked, turning Allen around. Pinning him to the door behind him

"... Well, when you put it that way" Allen smiled, wrapping his arms around his lovers shoulders "then I'm sorry I thought about it"

Lavi smiled as well, put his hands on Allen's hips and kissed him softly. Soon making it a little more intense by shoving his tounge in smoothly.

' This isn't him' Allen thought, he pulled away and put his neck back a bit for the fake to get better access, he licked his neck softly and bit down a little. Allen faked a laugh and put his hands through his fake lovers hair.

"Hold on a minute!" Allen said playfully

"Aww, why?" Lavi pouted, Allen officially knew now.

"Because I want to know" Allen activated his crown clown and wrapped his knife like fingers around the imposters neck "who the hell you are"

Lavi looked at him for a moment, then smirked "What gave me away?" he asked playfully

"You smell like the outdoors, my Lavi smells like ramen as we speak..." Allen snarled at him, Lavi backed up and stared at him impressed.

"Way to go, pip-squeak. Your the first one... Well, one of the first ones that has really know that I was a fake" he laughed at the thought of a certain General who had passed away a long time ago.

"Who was the first?" Allen asked, some what scared at the way he laughed.

"Oh, he's dead now. But he was so sure of himself that he could defeat me, it was cute really... Haha, wish I could see the faces on the people who were at the funeral" the imposter backed up and looked at Allen's' full body.

'Definitely taking him as my own' he thought to himself.  
Allen felt him staring at him, it was disturbing to see someone who looked like the person he loved staring at him so lustfully.

"... Who are you? What are you? Did the Millenium Earl put you up to this?" Allen asked, his hand still activated towards the fake.

"I dont' know anything about a Millenium Earl, but i guess i should properly introduce myself huh?" the bright lights began to surround the body of the fake Lavi showing that it was a young looking man with almost bear clothing, his hair was a dark seaweed green, and his eyes were a lavender purple.

A very attractive man in Allen's eyes, however, he wasn't his type.

"Nice outfit" Allen complemented " If you look like that all the time, why do you hide behind other peoples faces?"

"You know something" the other male announced " I have another 'toy' that said the same thing to me once" his voice was so majestic and smooth, it gave Allen shivers up his spin.

"What do you mean by-" Allen was interrupted when the male who was about Allen's height pinned him to the wall behind him.

"Let me put it to you straight, pip-squeak" He said tilting his head slightly, wrapping his tight grip around Allen's innocence "I'm here to ruin lives. I'm here to make you miserable. And I am also here to make it so your little boyfriend into a disgusting mess, you are our new plan for the future Allen Walker"

Allen stared some what frightened by his tone of voice and the way that he was talking about 'new plan'. He was scared, what was going to happen to him?

"What do you mean by 'new plan'?" Allen asked with a shaky voice, right at that moment Envy, in a blink of an eye, was almost touching Allen's nose with the wicked smirk that he had as usual, turning back into Lavi once more with a wicked smile.

"I want my revenge on another short stack that ruined my life, you are going to be my new pet" after that comment, the fake Lavi blew some sort of dust into Allen's nose and made it so Allen began to become more and more dizzy.

'What's going on?... I feel weird... Someone... Anyone... Lav-'

To be continued...

**so sorry for the very, VERY late update :( bad case of writers block. Plus school has been nothing but a pain in the a**, anyway! Please R/R, even though i don't deserve it in anyway, shape or form ^_^;**


	3. 3 Given and Taken Innocence

Ch. 3 given and taken innocence

Berlin, Germany; Two months ago~

Edward laid on the cold ground dumbfounded by his youngest brother standing before him with a newly discovered arm and weapon that had formed after Alphonse woke up from a unexpected pass out. The entire crowd of people, including the akuma that stood before the youngest brother were shocked and amazed by the sudden transformation.

"A-Al?" Edward stammered, Alfons was amazed and frightened by his younger brothers arm. What was it? It was strange and yet it was also... Brave, Alfons thought. That was the right word for it.

Alphonse ignored the people staring at him, all he cared about at that moment was saving his older brother whom he loved more than life itself. and he will be damned if he lets him go again.

"Come on, take me on! Akuma" Alphonse demanded staring the akuma in the eyes, he pointed his newly formed anti-akuma weapon towards the akuma in front of him. He was ready to fight after two years of sitting on his ass. He dashed towards the akuma at such speed it made Heidrich's hair blow away a little bit, he ran at such speed it was almost incredible the way that he had suddenly faced the akuma so closely to this monster.

He swung his scythe at the akuma but it dodged it in time, Alphonse flung himself back and landed on his feet gracefully. Not too long after he ran towards it again and jumped up in air doing 360, and landing on the akuma's head, sticking the scythe in its head, the dark matter covering his clothes and face.

"I'm sorry, pitiful creature... May you rest in peace... Forever" Alphonse had muttered to the monster, though he didn't know why. He felt some sort of sadness inside the creature and when he looked inside of its eyes, he noticed how it looked like it was crying. This poor creature he thought to himself.

There was a young boy who fell from the creatures ashes as it crumbled to pieces. Alfons ran over to the young boy that was falling at a fast rate, but being the head runner for his elementary school races ran over to the boy and grabbed him in bridal position and checked his pulse. Thankfully his father was a nurse when Alfons was just a young boy.

The boy was alive still. Heidrich carried the boy to his mother " He just shocked, but he will be alright ma'am"

"Jonathan! Oh, my poor boy! Oh, thank you Lord!" the women prayed, Heidrich smiled but turned around and looked at his older brother.

"Edward!" Heidrich ran towards the still shocked Edward who was still on the ground. The two brothers ran towards the elder brother.

"Brother! Are you alright!?" the youngest brother asked, Edward didn't respond though. The second eldest shook Edward a little but still no answer.

"Edward, say something!" Alfons yelled at him. Edward blinked a couple of times then looked around quickly like something important happened that he missed.

"W-What happened?! What did I miss?!" Edward stammered.

Was he in a daze the entire time? Was in so much shock that he just panicked and blacked out entirely? Edward didn't know what had happened for a moment, but then he suddenly realized Alphonse's left arm that had transformed into some sort of arm, completely black. It almost looked like the armored Al that he spent four years with.

Edward just stared at it, he didn't know what to think. Reaching out, Ed touched the armor plated arm and touched it, it was cold. It was shiny and dark. But most importantly, it looked a monstrous disfigurement*. He looked up at his younger with confusion and concern, what do you say to something like this?

"Al? W-What happened?" Edward finally asked, something happened to his brother. But what?

"... I don't know..." Alphonse was just as confused as anyone else was. That voice that called to him spoke nothing but riddles. It said it would make him stronger, it would be able to protect his family and the people around them. Alphonse looked up at Heidrich and was wondering what had happened. He was scared. Looking back down at his arm he was wondering how he could turn it back to normal.

'Um...Arm? Do me a favor and go back to normal?... Um... Return? Transform? Normal!' Alphonse was trying to make return into his normal once again.

'... Deactivate?' the arm had shined a bright blue surrounding his entire arm. The brothers stared in shock at the arm transforming, along with the scythe like weapon. When it had finally deconstructed into a small beaded bracelet attached to Alphonse's wrist with a blue and black pattern with a tear like charm in the middle.

Alfons and Edward looked at one another and didn't know what to think. People started to go over to where the three brothers were, Heidrich looked up at the crowd and began to worry, picked up Edward and began to drag the two brothers away from the sudden crowd that was fascinated by the sudden transformation.

Alphonse got the drift and began to run away from the people, still boggled by new weapon that he equipped just now. What was he to think of it? Amazing or terrifying? To be honest he had no idea. This was just too much for him to take in all at once.

Once the brothers got to a safe place, they panted heavily and it was time to think things through once more.

"So what are we going to do?" Alfons asked, not really sure what to think.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?!" Edward yelled, his eyes revealing that he was truly freaking out.

"Brother, you don't have to yell! I realize that this is a lot to take in but we need to keep calm and-"

"KEEP CALM!? HOW THE HELL CAN YOU KEEP CALM IN THIS KIND OF SITUATION ALPHONSE!?" Edward yelled again

"Very easily, Edward" Alfons commented a little sarcastically "anyway, Alphonse. Do you remember anything that happened? Anything at all"

the smallest brother thought for a moment, he remembered what that voice said to him. A female voice.

"There was a voice, a voice that said I could save everyone... It said that I had innocence inside me"

"Because you do" a voice suddenly said, the three boys turned around to find a tall young man who sounded almost like Edward and Alphonse's colonel.

"That thing that you said spoke to you is your innocence, short stack" Edward twitched, the two brothers looked at each other with worried eyes and then towards Edward who was feeling like he wanted to kill something or in this case someone.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS YOU JERK!" Edward was trying to attack this new person only to have his brothers restrain him and pull him back. The man in front of him was just standing there with calm eyes and stern features just like that asshole colonel of his.

However this man was much more beautiful, his long hair was a dark black that shined like a cobalt blue and his eyes were a darker blue. The angular features in his chin, and his body was so perfect it was almost a sin for a man so beautiful to exist.

"No called you that, shorty" the man said again. Heidrich tried to keep Edward back while Alphonse went over to the elder man and bowed in apology for his brother.

"I am so, so so sorry for his behavior towards you sir! Really I am, please forgive him! He has a bad temper when it comes to his height!" Alphonse said, he looked up at the tall man only to find that he was kinda blushing at him.

'... he's kind of...' The beautiful man shook that thought away and looked back down at Alphonse.

"You said that you had innocence inside you, correct?" the man asked with a deep tone that shook Al's bones to the core.

Alphonse nodded with a hint of blush in his cheeks due to the mans beauty and charm "Then I must ask you to come with me now" the man took Alphonse and dragged him by the hand into the opposite direction. Alfons and Edward noticed this and instantly ran towards the tall dark haired man who looked Japanse.

"Hey! YOu!" Ed yelled, running after the man "get back here with my brother!" Alfons and Edward tried to run after him, but due to Alfons's lung cancer it was difficult for him to run the same speed as Edward. He ended up falling to the ground, clutching his chest. Edward noticed Alfons was coughing and ran over to the coughing brother of his.

"Alfons! Are you alright?!" Edward asked, supporting Heidrich with his arm.

"I'm fine! Just go get Al..." Heidrich and Edward looked everywhere and saw no sign of the tall man or Alphonse anywhere.

"Damn it!" Edward said under his breath, he glared and scolded himself for not being fast enough.

'_Al...'_ Edward thought. He shot up, Heidrich still on the floor clutching his chest but shivering as well. Someone kidnapped Alphonse right in front of they're eyes. Edward lost him... Again... Not again.

"... DAMN IT ALL!" Edward yelled to the sky. To the God that was punishing Edward.

"Please! Let me go! Mister, please!" Alphonse begged the man to let him go, but the man's grip only grew tighter around his wrist. Alphonse winced, it all happened so quickly, one minute he was with his brothers and the next he was being kidnapped by a sinfully beautiful man and now he was getting a train ticket to London.

This was happening way too fast for the poor young boy to handle "I don't understand mister, where are we going!?"

"The Black Order" he said simply. Alfons had mentioned something about the Black Order before they were attacked by the akuma. When the pair were going through the train carts, the man just lead Alphonse, holding onto his shoulders with his firm grip. Alphonse tried to look up at the man again, but it was hard when they were moving. But even still, he was beautiful. In a way, he was kinda glad to have seen this person.

Once the two got to the first class area, they met up with this man in a tan robe wearing a square backpack.  
"Stay here, don't run off. I will take you down if you run off" the man growled

"Y-yes sir" Alphonse said, there was no where to run to really so he couldn't really go anywhere. The tall Japanese man walked over to the man with the tan robe, he began to talk to him a little then looked over at Alphonse. The tan robed man nodded and walked over to the small boy.

"Hello young man, my name is Kevin, Kevin Beerzow. It's nice to meet your acquaintance, I know this is all very sudden, but please have patience. Everything will be explained very shortly" the man smiled at Alphonse kindly. He had a thin face with grey hair and blue eyes along with round spectacles was very tall, taller than the young man you brought Alphonse there to begin with. Al nodded at him, then looked back at the other man behind him. The man was still staring at Alphonse with cold eyes, but to Alphonse, they weren't necessarily cold. Just frozen in an unknown emotion.

"Mr. Beerzow, I want to go back to my brothers! I want them to know that I'm okay!" Alphonse begged, but Kevin just looked at him with sad eyes. He looked back at the Japanese man but he only nodded towards the Kevin.

"I will personally them your situation. Don't worry,"

"Alphonse... Alphonse Elric" Al introduced himself, he held out his hand to Mr. Beerzow. He looked at him with sweet eyes and took his hand.

"It's a pleasure, Alphonse" the Japanese man behind Kevin stared at Alphonse, not really sure how to respond to him. He was in his own words... Cute. As much as he hated to admit it he really just saw him as just a sweet young boy. He acted more mature than how old he really was.

"Come on, we need to talk Elric" Alphonse looked over at the Japanese man who was going inside the first class compartment. Alphonse followed and sat across from the man in front of him. It was quiet for a moment but that didn't last too long, Kevin popped his head into the compartment and smiled at Alphonse and the Japanese man.

"The train will be leaving in a few moments, just wait a little while longer. I will be right out here if you need anything else masters"

Masters? That was new, Alphonse was never referred to as Master, he only ever called his teacher that. And even then he didn't like saying it. It was again quiet, to both of their likings but Alphonse was just so eager to know what was going to happen to him.

"Um, sir?" Alphonse mumbled towards the man in front of him, not really sure what to call him. He looked down at him with dark eyes which made Alphonse blush and flinch a little "I was wondering if, um, you could tell me, ah! Not to be rude or anything! But I'm, uh, um..."

The tall black haired man looked over at Alphonse confused on what he was trying to say, but he didn't want to bark at him and say spit it out, he wanted to treat him with respect for some reason.

Alphonse took a deep breath, he was going to ask why he was chosen by the innocence, but he also wanted to know what innocence was, what are the akuma, and why did he wear that black robe and who was Mr. Beerzow working for? Him or was he working with someone else? why did he kidnap him...

"... Could you tell me your name?" Alphonse finally decided to ask, the man said nothing at first but then looked out the window when the train finally started moving, crossing his legs and arms.

" It's Yu... Yu Kanda" Alphonse stared at Yu Kanda for a long time and wondered, what he was like. On the inside that is, he completely ignored the fact that he was now hundreds of miles away from home. Miles away from his brothers. He looked out the window as well, wondering what he was getting into now.

"... I miss my brothers" was the last thing Alphonse said during the entire ride to London. The elder man looked at Alphonse for a moment, curious as to why he looked so calm now. He was trying to resist him not too long ago, so why was he just staying put now?

'he reminds me of the shortstack' Kanda thought, he sighed and thought how long this trip was going to be

Black Order; two months and six days ago~

Allen woke up slowly in, he could feel a warm feeling around his body, the ground was soft and the lighting was a peachish red color. Allen shot up and looked around worried and scared, he couldn't remember what happened at that moment.

'Where am I? What is this... What happened to me?' Allen tried to sit up, only to feel a stinging pain inside his head. He held his forehead and groaned loudly. He looked up to see that not one but both of his hands were holding his head. Allen saw handcuffs attached to his wrists, and began to freak out only to find that he felt something else. He looked down and saw that he was completely naked, he blushed a bright red and looked for something to cover himself up with. He saw a big fluffy pillow and grabbed it quickly, trying his hardest to cover himself up.

"When the hell did I... Him" Allen glared at the thought of that disgusting pervert, he could remember that bastard disguise, how he was imitating his beloved rabbit. Where was he now, Allen wondered. Damn it all, this wasn't far!

Allen looked around some more, he noticed how the mood lighting and structure of the whole place was more of a romantic structure. He didn't like it in the least bit, in fact it almost disgusted him. The small albino tried to activate his innocence but it was no use, he couldn't do it. It wouldn't active? Why!? What did that bastard do to him?!

"Your awake now, I see" Allen looked up at the man above him, the fake Lavi looked down at him with a small grin on his face, lust ran through his eyes and the way that he had looked over Allens' body made him have chills throughout the warm atmosphere.

Allen stared at the imposter with cold eyes and threw hateful daggers at the fake "What did you do to my innocence?"

Envy smiled and laughed a little at what he had said, Allen blushed at the realization of what he just said " Well, you see pipsqueak" Envy began, walking around the small whitette on the ground " when your a homunculus gets bored, anything that looks promising looks fun. You for example amused me so much i couldn't help it!" he leaned over and took Allen's face roughly, forcing the small boy to look into his deep lavender eyes

" You can be amazed at how much we homunculus get bored, ha ha. Even busty gets bored sometimes and fucks anything in her path, whether it be a man, women, or even a cute young boy such as you"

"So your nothing but a bunch of whores with a sick mind!?" Allen yelled, the fake Lavi laughed hysterically at his comment, Allen was so disgusted with the way he was still disguised it made him want to puke "What so funny?!"

Envy cracked his neck, making a loud breaking sound through the room, staring back at Allen with the lust in his eyes again he smirked wickedly at him drawing closer to Allen's face to the point where the young teen could feel the bastards rotting meat like breath. "Your even more cute than I thought you would be... Heh, makes me want to fuck you even more" Envy slowly creased Allen's pure skin from his calf to his thigh, Allen was shaking, scared of the thought of being raped by this creature.

"Stop it..." Allen tried to say, tried to kick the imposter away with Lavi's face but he could barely move his body at all "wha... What did you do to... Meeeeeee" Allen's words slurred, he felt like he was drugged, did the aphrodisiac not wear off yet? What kind of drug was this.

"Shh, you don't have to speak anymore. Now bend over, pipsqueak" Envy got up, unzipped his pants and began to stroke himself while he watched Allen bend over slowly. Sticking his ass in the air and face to the ground, he put his hands in front of him and tried to look up at the imposter with greedy eyes. Envy grinned widely with Lavi's face, making Allen want to gag.

Envy went around Allen and examined his ass, Allen began to give soft moans at the touch of the familiar hand. Envy bent over and began to lick Allens ear softly, biting the lobe and trailing his long tongue along Allen's shoulders, his disgraced arm and down his spine.

Allen wailed loud moans as the wetness made him hard. This was disgusting, Allen had thought to himself, feeling a sharp pain in his ass he groaned again and spread his legs out wider.

"Impatient? Aren't you pipsqueak?" Envy had announced, he began to lick Allen's asshole getting a loud moan in return. This teasing went on longer than Allen wanted it to be, he wanted to stroke himself but with these damn handcuffs it made things hard.

Finally, after waiting for so long, Envy took his long dick and placed it against Allen's hole. Without warning, he shoved himself in and began to thrust deep inside Allen. Allen panted loudly and tried to go deeper inside the familiar yet imposturous man above him.

"AhH! Ohh... Ah, yeah.!" Allen moaned out, Envy went faster, feeling the smaller ones hole grow tighter.

"You realize that I basically look like your lover," Envy stated "so you don't have to hold back your moans for him, say his name for me, Allen" it sounded so sweet, too sweet. Allen wanted to yell at the top of his lungs for Lavi, he loved Lavi more than anything in the world. Right now though, he didn't want to disgrace his name.

"Ha! Ohhh, mmahH!"

"Say it" Envy growled

"NahH!"

"Now..."

"Haaaaa!"

"SAY IT"

"LAVI!" Allen came on the soft carpet beneath him and almost collapsed on the ground. But Envy grabbed him and placed him up right, going harder inside him. moaning as well, and pretty soon cumming inside of the smaller young man beneath him.

He looked down at the small teen and smirked again. Chuckling somewhat he pulled himself out of the young man and dressed himself, ready leave when he turned and looked back at Allen one last time with a serious expression on his face "Just so you know, you're not the only one who is going to get their lives and pride destroyed..." he smiled evily at the young man with lust still lingering in his eyes " I plan on destroying everyones lives... Especially that Chinese chick and your boyfriends" with that final comment, Envy turned and left the room.

Allen stayed silent for a long time before he finally burst into tears. What was he going to do? Lavi... Lenalee... Yu... Anyone?

It came to the point where Allen cried himself to sleep with guilt and disgrace inside him. Allen was now known as missing for an entire week now.

No one knows his current where abouts. Only the imposter with the face of a Bookman.

To Be Continued...

**Finally done, writers block is such a pain in the ass! TT_TT, I hope you can forgive me for this late update. I'm useless I know, but I promise thee! With this chapter finally out of the way we can finally get things on time! that and it being summer now! WEEEEEEE!  
R/R please! it is very much appreciated good sirs :) See you soon!.**

**(btw, writing the bit where Envy was raping Allen made me so sad, it hurt to write my poor little Allen get hurt like that, however just a heads up it won't just be Allen :'() **


End file.
